Click, Meet, and Deal! 2
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata menjadi dekat sejak keduanya melakukan transaksi jual-beli online. Hinata bahkan mendapat kesempatan untuk menemani Naruto menemui pembeli, membuatnya terkesan karena ia merasa perlakuan Naruto dulu cukup spesial terhadapnya dibanding pembeli lainnya. Tapi kenapa Naruto malah memutuskan kalau ia berhenti jualan? Alasannya? /Sequel Click, Meet, and Deal! /Cameo OC


**Click, Meet, and Deal! 2 **

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Click, Meet, and Deal! 2**** © dheeviefornaruto19**

**AU, OoC, sequel from 'Click, Meet, and Deal****!****'**

.

.

.

_Happy reading! _:)

.

.

.

Untuk ukuran seorang siswa baru seperti Naruto, dia benar-benar telah menjelma bagaikan seorang _bintang_. Padahal ia baru seminggu pindah ke Konoha High, dan dia sudah berhasil mengumpulkan hampir setengah populasi siswa di sekolah untuk menjadi fansnya.

Fans itu di mana-mana dan rata-rata, selalu berteriak jika melihat idolanya. Kalau tidak teriak, ada yang mengelu-elukan sang idola dari kerumunan, mengejarnya untuk minta tanda tangan (belum pernah ada sejarah yang meminta tanda kaki), atau setidaknya mengambil potret sang idola sambil berdoa 'izinkan-aku-mendekatinya-satu-kali-saja'.

Tapi ini beda.

Fans Naruto berdiri menghadap sang idola dengan tatapan tajam dan suasana khyusyuk nan damai, mengingatkan orang akan seminar para motivator. Posisi mereka rapi, berdiri membentuk barisan yang memanjang ke belakang dengan rata-rata siswa bergaya dengan melipat tangan mereka. Oh ya, jangan lupakan kening mereka yang berkerut dalam itu.

Naruto itu idola seperti apa sih?

"Jadi, teman-temanku yang berbahagia! Kalian tidak perlu lagi melanglang buana jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk membeli sebuah kamera digital yang bahkan harganya bisa melampaui uang jajan kalian selama setahun! Aku telah merelakan kamera digitalku yang paling berharga dan tentunya yang paling mahal untuk dijual ke publik, jadi silakan hubungi saja aku! Kalian tidak akan rugi melakukan transaksi denganku. Cukup ke konohashop dot com, cari saja akun NarutoHokage. Na-ru-to-Ho-ka-ge!"

Naruto, sang idola tersebut, menandaskan penutup pidatonya dengan gerakan tangan yang dikibas-kibaskan ke udara, kelihatannya seperti mau mengusir lalat. Beberapa siswa yang mengikuti 'seminar' Naruto mengangguk-angguk takzim. Tapi masih diragukan apakah mereka akan membeli kamera digital Naruto walau sudah mendengar orasi lima menit pemuda itu.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang masih sibuk berpromosi di depan papan pengumuman sekolah. Pemuda itu menegaskan kembali pada audiens dan fansnya bahwa _username_ akunnya memiliki huruf kapital di huruf 'N' dan 'H'. Lalu gadis itu melirik sebuah poster besar yang sengaja ditempel Naruto di papan pengumuman.

**Butuh barang bagus tapi murah?**

**Ingin membeli barang impian tapi kantong belum/tidak cukup?**

**Ayo, ke konohashop dot com!**

**Berbagai macam barang yang Anda perlukan, semua tersedia di sini!**

**Harga mahal? Bisa negosiasi dengan penjual!**

**Cukup CLICK, MEET, AND DEAL!**

Gelagat dan motif Naruto makin jelas: ia ingin menjadi seorang pebisnis ulung di usia muda. Hinata tersenyum maklum. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto dan juga saat cowok itu memperkenalkan diri untuk pertama kalinya di kelas Hinata, pasti pembicaraannya tidak jauh dari embel-embel 'konohashop dot com'. Padahal yang punya _website_ juga tidak mungkin segencar Naruto dalam melakukan promosi. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Naruto bercita-cita untuk kerja di bagian _advertising_.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya, sebuah _smartphone_ tipis berwarna biru langit. Ia mengetikkan _password smartphone_ itu, sedikit bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri. _Hokage_. Kenapa aku tidak mengubahnya ya? pikir Hinata heran.

Naruto yang sudah selesai berorasi berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "Hai, Hinata," sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata terpaku menatap Naruto. Hinata merasa jantungnya mendadak memompa darah dengan cepat, hingga ia khawatir jantungnya akan melesak keluar. Buru-buru ia membalikkan badannya dengan wajah memerah. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hinata langsung melesat pergi bagaikan jet.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto kebingungan. Aneh, apa aku terlihat berantakan? Atau badanku bau? pikir Naruto sambil mengendus-endus ketiaknya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sangat senang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman sekolah, sebab di sana teduh dan menenangkan. Pemandangannya juga menyegarkan mata. Ada sebuah danau kecil dengan air yang jernih di sana. Hinata sering duduk di tepi danau itu, sekedar merilekskan pikirannya atau melempar kerikil-kerikil ke tengah danau.

Tapi rutinitasnya kali ini sudah berubah. Belakangan ini Hinata sering mendengarkan lagu dari _smartphone_ barunya. Agar lebih khidmat, _by headset_.

Tiba-tiba _headset_ yang terpasang di telinga sebelah kirinya dicabut seseorang tanpa permisi. Dengan kaget, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk berkaget-kaget ria, sebab sosok itu terlalu familier baginya. Dengan rambut super kuning dan super durian, itu benar-benar Naruto, sangat Naruto. "Lagu apa sih?" tanya Naruto sok penasaran sambil memasangkan _headset _Hinata ke telinganya. Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto nyengir. "Sedang memancing."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam dengan bingung. Naruto tidak memegang pancing apapun.

"Baka. Aku lagi nyantai, sama sepertimu," tukas Naruto bosan. "Kau ini mudah ditipu ya."

Mendengarnya, Hinata mendengus dalam hati.

"Tadi kenapa kau pergi begitu saja begitu kupanggil?" tanyanya sambil memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Sementara Hinata mendadak panas dingin, bingung mau menjawab apa. Masa ia mesti bilang kalau tadi jantungnya ingin melesak keluar?

"A-a-aku tidak dengar!" jawab Hinata yang kumat penyakit gugupnya.

"Mana mungkin. Jelas-jelas kau menatapku tadi. Kau mengolokku ya, aku ini belum buta, tahu," balas Naruto kesal.

"Tidak kok! A-a-aku..."

"Apa?"

"Hmmm... aku..."

"Apaan?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Mana boleh begitu?"

"Lupakan saja."

Naruto berdecak. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak mau kalah." Kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata, yang dibalas Hinata dengan pandangan 'apa-lihat-lihat?'.

"Lagunya bagus. Apalagi liriknya."

Hinata mengangguk.

Kemudian kedua remaja itu sudah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mendengarkan lagu dari _smartphone_ Hinata. Duduk di tepi danau. Tenang.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang spesial di Jumat sore seperti ini. Tapi itu tadi. Sebab tadi Hinata sedang membuat PR ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

**Hei, Hinata! Ini aku, Naruto. Aku dapat dua kupon makan gratis di Ichiraku. Mau? ;)**

Dengan noraknya, Hinata senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil menatap ponselnya.

**Kau dapat darimana nomorku?**

Alah, sok ketus pula.

**Bukannya ini nomor yang kau pakai untuk menghubungiku dulu? :p**

**Oh iya ya, gomen. Baiklah, kau tunggu di Ichiraku ya.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Hinata sudah sampai di Ichiraku. Letak kedainya memang tidak jauh-jauh amat dari rumah Hinata, jadi ia bisa menempuhnya dalam waktu singkat.

Naruto hanya bisa kaget sambil melirik arlojinya. "Whoa, cepat sekali!" ujar Naruto agak terpukau.

Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Tadaaa!" seru cowok itu sambil menunjukkan dua lembar kupon makan gratisnya. Hinata kembali tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucunya.

Naruto memesankan ramen yang sama dengan saat mereka makan bersama untuk pertama kalinya di Ichiraku.

"Terima kasih ya sudah datang!" katanya riang. "Aku jadi ingat kejadian seminggu lalu saat di Ichiraku, di meja yang sama dengan sekarang."

Iya juga. Ini meja yang sama dengan waktu itu, batin Hinata agak terheran-heran. Ada banyak meja di kedai ini tapi kenapa ia dan Naruto memilih yang ini? Mengingatkan Hinata pada momen memalukan di mana ia tersedak dengan tidak elitnya di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto merasa ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenalnya. Pasti pengunjung konohashop (Naruto adalah makhluk paling optimis jika sudah menyangkut konohashop). Ia mengunyah ramennya dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Hinata melirik ingin tahu, tapi ia berpura-pura terus menyantap ramennya. Padahal pendengarannya sudah ditajamkan hingga berpuluh-puluh desibel.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa, membuat Hinata kaget. Kenapa setiap kali menelepon, Naruto mesti tertawa seperti maniak sih? batin Hinata yang mendadak teringat kembali saat ia bertransaksi dengan Naruto dulu.

"Ah, iya! Jadi kau mau membelinya? Itu baru kupakai sebulan, jadi tenang saja! Masih bagus!" kata Naruto dengan semangat. Memori Hinata berputar kembali kala mendengar dialog Naruto tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bertemu saja! Kamu pakai baju apa?" tanya Naruto pada si penelepon. Hinata masih mendengarkan, atau tepatnya menguping diam-diam.

"Oke, kaos biru… _flat shoes_… rambut sebahu…," gumam Naruto komat-kamit sambil menuliskan data si penelepon di selembar kertas yang entah sejak kapan diambilnya. Hinata masih kalem dengan ramennya.

"Hinata," bisik Naruto seraya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Hari ini kita ada kegiatan sore di sekolah tidak?" tanyanya, masih berbisik.

Hinata menggeleng. Dengan semangat, Naruto membuat janji dengan si pelanggan. "Hari ini jam tiga sore di Splash Cafe! Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada si penelepon, yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan dialog semangat '13, "Oke, sampai jumpa!"

Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Hinata melirik ponsel baru pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia menjadi agak iba padanya. Ponsel keluaran lama, pasti harganya hanya sebesar sendok teh. Bahkan tampilannya jadul luar biasa. Tapi Hinata salut, sebab Naruto tidak malu menggunakannya.

Hinata berdehem. "Naruto… aku ingin ikut denganmu ke Splash Cafe," katanya yang hampir mirip suara semilir angin.

Naruto tertegun. "Ngomong apa sih, keraskan suaramu," ujarnya heran. Mana kedai lagi ramai lagi, seperti pasar ikan.

"AkuinginikutdenganmukeSplashCafe," ulang Hinata yang mungkin mengalahkan suara infrasonik terkecil di dunia.

Naruto memang masih belum menangkap perkataan Hinata, tapi raut wajah gadis itu menyebutkannya dengan jelas. Sebab wajahnya kembali memerah bak udang rebus. Aneh. Kalau senang, wajah Hinata memerah. Kalau sedih, wajahnya juga memerah. Kalau marah, Naruto belum pernah lihat. Kalau malu, wajahnya memerah dahsyat, kayak sekarang.

"Iya, kau boleh ikut," kata Naruto, yang disambut dengan senyuman manis Hinata. "Ingin menemaniku, eh?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi kau sepertinya banyak menjual barang di konohashop, Naruto. Yang telepon tadi memangnya beli apa?"

"Itu... MP3 _player_ milikku," jawab Naruto. "Untuk sementara, aku mengandalkan hasil penjualan barang-barang lama yang tidak kubutuhkan, ditambah gaji kerja _part time_-ku."

Hinata terkejut. "Kamu kerja _part __time_? Jadi apa? Di mana? Sudah lama?"

"Kenapa pertanyaannya banyak banget? Mau menguntit aku yaaa," ledek Naruto, yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Seperti ada tombol yang mengatur _on-off_ merahnya wajah Hinata.

"Apaan, a-aku hanya penasaran saja," balas Hinata berusaha terlihat ketus.

"Mau perhatian padaku juga tidak apa-apa kok," goda Naruto lagi. "Aku senang diperhatikan oleh cewek cantik kayak Hinata."

Berikutnya terdengar kekehan Naruto karena mendapati wajah gadis itu yang makin memerah.

.

.

.

.

Splash Cafe adalah kafe yang selalu dikunjungi Hinata setiap akhir pekan bersama teman-temannya. Kopi di sana sangat nikmat, walau harganya kadang-kadang mencekik dan bikin orang asma saking mahalnya.

Hinata dan Naruto bukannya ingin bersantai sambil menikmati secangkir _espresso_ hangat dan berbincang-bincang seru sekarang. Pertama, mereka tetaplah anak sekolahan yang memiliki satu permasalahan abadi, yakni kere alias bokek alias tidak punya uang _lebih_. Kedua, yang sebenarnya punya urusan di Splash Cafe adalah Naruto, Hinata hanya mengikutinya (sebenarnya masih menjadi tanda tanya kenapa ia mengikuti Naruto). Ketiga, Hinata tidak begitu suka _espresso_.

"Ah, itu pasti _client_-ku," kata Naruto sok _client-client_-an. Hinata mengikuti Naruto ke sudut kafe dan melihat seorang perempuan manis duduk di sana. Ditilik dari penampilannya, ia mirip anak SMP.

"Konnichiwa," sapa Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Cewek manis itu menyambut mereka dengan wajah berbinar, apalagi tatapannya sangat kentara terhadap Naruto.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata langsung terbelalak di tempatnya, bagaikan orang habis tersambar petir (Hinata kok lebay ya?). Sedangkan Naruto hanya mesem-mesem, malu karena dipanggil seorang cewek manis yang baru ditemuinya dengan suffix -kun. Apa hari ini langit terlalu cerah?

Dengan canggung, mereka duduk di hadapan perempuan manis itu, bertepatan dengan kedatangan secangkir _espresso_ pesanannya. Secangkir _espresso_. Entah kenapa, Hinata jadi kesal sendiri.

"Naruto-kun, mau kupesankan _espresso_ juga? Atau mau yang lain?" tanyanya manis sekali. Saking manisnya, ia bahkan tidak menawari Hinata.

"Ti-tidak usah," jawab Naruto gugup. Sepertinya penyakit gugup Hinata menular padanya sekarang.

Cewek itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Namaku Mizuki."

Bahkan dia tidak ingin menyalamiku! batin Hinata semakin kesal.

"Mizuki-san, bukannya kurang sopan memanggil orang yang baru kau temui dengan panggilan _-kun_?" tanya Naruto berusaha senormal dan sedatar mungkin.

Hinata jadi geli mendengarnya. Sedangkan Mizuki hanya merengut.

Sepertinya Naruto memang tidak mau berlama-lama di sini. "Ini MP3 _Player_ yang kau inginkan, silakan dilihat," kata Naruto sambil merogoh tasnya, tapi tiba-tiba Mizuki menahan tangannya. Hinata memandang tangannya yang memegang tangan Naruto dengan kesal.

"Nanti saja, kita bisa berbincang-bincang dulu kan?" tanyanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa perempuan di sebelah Naruto-kun ini?"

Naruto menepuk keningnya, berlagak lupa. "Astaga, aku sampai lupa. Ini teman sekolahku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Baik Mizuki dan Hinata hanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Bukannya aku ingin mengacuhkanmu, Mizuki-san. Tapi aku dan Hinata ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sekarang, bisakah kita segera menyelesaikan transaksi kita?" tanya Naruto.

Mizuki menghela napas, terlihat kecewa. "Baiklah… Mana MP3 Player itu?"

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah berdampingan, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menyusuri trotoar Konoha Street. Mereka baru saja meninggalkan Splash Cafe.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tega membohongi pembeli seperti tadi," kata Naruto ketika mereka melewati sebuah kedai mungil di sisi jalan. "Tapi aku juga tidak nyaman di sana."

Hinata tersenyum geli. Naruto memang bohong soal ia yang ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama Hinata. "Itu bukan salahmu kok. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak begitu nyaman dengan Mizuki."

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Yang membuat aku bingung, kenapa dulu kau tidak bersikap seperti itu padaku?" tanya Hinata, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Akhirnya, Hinata juga ikut-ikutan berhenti.

"Kau berbeda dengan Mizuki, tentu saja," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Kau pembeli yang menyembunyikan kegeeranmu dengan cara bersikap ketus padaku."

Naruto langsung meringis ketika sebuah pukulan kecil didaratkan di lengannya. Hinata sudah merengut di sebelahnya.

"Maaf deh…," kata Naruto agak menyesal. "Nanti aku belikan es krim _cone_ ya? Buat ganti rugi es krimmu yang jatuh waktu itu."

"Telaaat!"

Keduanya kembali tertawa dan melanjutkan langkah mereka. Ketika tiba di tikungan jalan, tiba-tiba Naruto menyentuh pundak Hinata, membuat langkah gadis itu berhenti. Lalu Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah restoran _western _yang mewah di tepi jalan. Hinata mengikuti isyaratnya dengan kebingungan.

"Naaah, itu tempat kerjaku, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan badannya pada Hinata. Ia juga menurunkan sedikit kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepala Hinata. "Aku baru kerja dua minggu di sana, jadi _waitress_."

"Whoa, itu kan restoran yang keren!" balas Hinata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Tiba-tiba ia membeku, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Mata mereka saling menatap intens.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka masih tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing.

Dengan canggung, keduanya langsung memisahkan diri. Tak usah dikata lagi, jantung keduanya berdebar kencang seperti habis berlari bermil-mil.

Kecanggungan itu segera berakhir dengan dering ponsel Naruto yang anehnya terdengar lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Naruto tersentak dengan norak, kemudian segera menjawab panggilan tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kaku, tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa.

Mungkin Kami-sama sedang berusaha mengguncang perasaan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya (atau kesekian kalinya). Beberapa anak kecil berlari menabrak Hinata sambil mengejar bola, membuat tubuh gadis itu oleng dan jatuh ke samping, menubruk Naruto. Naruto yang tidak siap dengan keadaan itu, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tanah.

"Aaarrrggghhh! Ponselkuuu!" jerit Naruto histeris ketika melihat ponselnya yang murah namun minimalis itu telah retak layarnya dan hancur di beberapa bagian. Ini trotoar berbatu, _man_, bukan padang pasir!

Dengan putus asa ia mengecek keadaan ponselnya. "Aduh, Hinata! Kenapa kau jatuh ke arahku sih?!" bentak Naruto tanpa sadar pada Hinata.

Hinata menjadi kesal. "Tadi ada anak-anak kecil melewatiku, aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Sekarang bagaimana nasibku... Tadi itu ada yang mau membeli kameraku! Ponselku, ponselku!"

Hinata mesti menutup mukanya atau setidaknya pergi dari sana, sebab orang-orang kini memandangi mereka dengan heran. Tapi ia geli juga melihat Naruto seperti itu, kayak anak kecil kehilangan lolipop.

.

.

.

.

Di kamarnya yang luas bernuansa ungu, tenang dan tentram, Hinata kembali mendengar musik melalui _smartphone_-nya. Musik yang mampu menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Alunan musik pop yang lembut dengan lirik romantis.

Ia meraba ujung hidungnya dan tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali kejadian tadi. Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi menghangat. Tapi ia menyesal juga atas insiden ponsel Naruto, pasti pemuda itu tidak bisa menerima telepon pembeli lagi.

Jauh dari kediaman Hinata, di kamar sempit yang hanya diterangi sebuah lampu kecil, Naruto sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil meraba ujung hidungnya. Dia juga sedang tersenyum sekarang, walau dalam hati masih menyesal kenapa ia membentak Hinata tadi.

Sebenarnya, masing-masing saling memikirkan satu sama lain...

.

.

.

.

Konoha High, 13 p.m.

Kali ini Hinata tidak bisa bersantai di taman sekolah. Ada tugas ringkasan Biologi yang memerlukan banyak referensi, membuatnya harus mengaduk-aduk isi perpustakaan sekarang.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan lima buku paket Biologi yang tebalnya bisa bikin jantungan, Hinata duduk di sudut ruangan dan mulai membolak-balikkan buku pinjamannya.

"Oi."

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Di hadapannya sudah ada Naruto dengan cengiran tengilnya. Ugh, ingin sekali Hinata menjitak dahi cowok itu. Perasaan tadi Hinata tidak melihat batang hidungnya di sekitar perpustakaan.

"Baca apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang buku-buku tebal di samping Hinata. "Oh, Biologi. Memangnya ada apa?"

Hinata berdecak. "Setelah kemarin marah-marah padaku, kau dengan santainya berbicara denganku sekarang."

Naruto memasang raut wajah menyesal. "Gomen... Waktu itu aku sedang emosi..."

Hinata menghembuskan napas. "Maaf juga karena aku membuatmu menjatuhkan ponselmu."

Keduanya tersenyum karena masing-masing sudah saling memaafkan. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan mendominasi suasana.

"Ponselmu tidak bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Kukira ponsel murah itu tahan banting. Tapi sepertinya perkiraanku salah." Dengan cepat, Naruto mengalihkan topik dan bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau membaca buku-buku tebal ini?"

"Ada tugas meringkas. Kau tidak dengar ya tadi di kelas?"

Naruto cengegesan. Ia memang bukan tipe murid yang rajin belajar seperti Hinata. Dengan pandangan bosan, ia mulai menjelajah sudut-sudut perpustakaan.

"Hari ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kita jalan-jalan."

Hinata berhenti membaca. "Jalan-jalan ke mana?" Kemudian ia jadi sedikit gelisah. "Jalan-jalan itu juga memiliki banyak arti. Apalagi antara cowok dengan cewek…"

"Maksudmu 'kencan'? Duh, Hinata. Ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa kok," jawab Naruto geli. "Kau ini geer tingkat dewa."

"Sembarangan! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau saja yang geer."

"Bukannya kau?" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Kau, kali."

Naruto menghela napas. "Iya, aku, aku."

Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Ada Konoha Fair nanti malam," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan selembar brosur pada Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Anggaplah ini sebagai perayaan kepensiunan diriku dari konohashop," lanjut Naruto.

Hinata menjadi kaget mendengarnya. "Kau tidak jualan lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya menelusuri buku-buku pinjaman Hinata. "Tidak ada lagi barang yang bisa kujual. Ponselku juga sudah tamat riwayatnya. Kalau aku masih bersikeras jualan, lama-lama rumahku bisa tinggal temboknya saja."

Hinata tertawa. "Kau bilang 'perayaan'? Berarti selama ini kau tidak menikmati aktivitas jualanmu itu ya?"

"Agak tersiksa karena mesti bertemu pembeli berbeda setiap harinya. Dan tidak semua pembeli memiliki tabiat yang menyenangkan," jawabnya, kemudian terkekeh. "Kecuali seorang pembeli."

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Hinata sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia kembali menekuni bacaannya yang tertunda tadi. Tapi ia kembali tidak fokus karena tangan Naruto kini menyentuh tangan kanannya.

"Kau memang sosok yang istimewa bagiku," kata Naruto, menginterupsi pikiran damai Hinata sekaligus memporakporandakan perasaan Hinata.

Baik di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang menarik tangan duluan. Jadi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang. Dan mungkin, nanti.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, cuaca di Konoha benar-benar sedang dinginnya sekarang. Semua orang harus mengenakan pakaian super hangat agar tidak kedinginan.

Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku dekat gerbang masuk Konoha Fair, menunggu kedatangan Hinata. Untunglah ia tidak perlu menunggu gadis itu hingga jamuran, sebab Hinata langsung tiba begitu Naruto memikirkannya.

"Dingin!" kata Hinata sambil menggosok-gosok kedu tangannya. "Mending kita masuk!"

Naruto mendengus, menghasilkan kepulan asap melalui mulutnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Hinata terkekeh. Kemudian mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Baru beberapa meter mereka berjalan mengelilingi Konoha Fair, Naruto sudah berteriak semangat. "Eh, ada _roller coaster_!" seru Naruto. "Aku mau naik itu!"

Hinata mendelik padanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Itu berbahaya."

Berikutnya ketika mereka melewati arena komedi putar, giliran Hinata yang berteriak semangat. "Aku mau naik komedi putar!"

"Itu mainan anak kecil," tukas Naruto. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begini terus apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata kesal. "Tidak ada satupun yang sama dalam pikiran kita."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Hinata.

"Main adu tembak?"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Aduh, bagaimana dong?"

"Tidak usah main deh! Kita duduk saja," usul Hinata.

"Kalau gitu, sejak awal tidak usah ke sini!" kata Naruto makin frustasi.

"Karena ini adalah perayaan bagimu…," kata Hinata, "Maka aku berbaik hati sekarang. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu."

Naruto cengo. "Serius?"

"Asal jangan _roller coaster_ atau semacamnya yang membuat jantungan," tandas Hinata, yang langsung disambut pelototan Naruto.

"Mana seru kalau tidak memainkan wahana menegangkan! Apalagi wahana 'Extreme Log', sungguh sayang untuk dilewatkan!" pekik Naruto putus asa, bahkan hingga putus urat.

"Apaan wahana 'Extreme Log'?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Dengan semangatnya yang khas, Naruto mulai menjelaskan wahana 'Extreme Log'. Semacam bioskop 4D, durasinya hanya sepuluh menit, tapi nyali penonton benar-benar diuji selama itu. Ceritanya tentang penebangan pohon-pohon di hutan, kemudian penonton akan menjadi salah satu dari pohon-pohon itu. Mereka akan merasakan ditebang, dipotong, dan digergaji. Petualangan terasa menegangkan saat menyusuri sungai, dilahap buaya, menukik terjun ke jurang, dan lain-lain.

"Aku tidak mau kalau begitu," kata Hinata cepat, dan Naruto langsung tertohok mendengarnya.

"Begini saja! Kalau kau mau melawan nyali sendok tehmu itu dengan mengikutiku bersenang-senang di wahana 'Extreme', aku akan menjadi budakmu selama seminggu! Bagaimana?"

"Dua minggu," kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "_Deal_?"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "DEAAAL!"

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha…"

"Tadi itu…"

"… luar biasa…"

"... Hebat!"

"Hinata…?"

Naruto benar-benar cemas dengan temannya ini. Sejak keluar dari wahana 'Extreme Log', gadis itu jalannya sempoyongan seperti orang melakukan kungfu jurus mabuk.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan gergajinya memotong perutku," kata Hinata memandang perutnya dengan ngeri. "Benar-benar seperti nyata."

Naruto tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja, teknologi 4D memang hebat. Aku ini pintar memilih wahana."

"Pintar memilih wahana?!" balas Hinata kesal. "Aku hampir mati, tahu!"

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata lupa sejenak dengan kekesalannya. Lagi-lagi jantung Hinata berdebar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau tidak akan mati, dasar. Tapi aku salut dengan keberanianmu. Kau mau menemaniku walau kau takut. Terima kasih," ucap Naruto tulus.

Mau tidak mau, Hinata tersenyum dibuatnya. "Janjimu masih berlaku?"

"Jadi budak cinta. Dua minggu."

Hinata mendelik. "Kapan aku menambahkan kata 'cinta'?"

"Bukan kau, tapi aku," jawab Naruto polos.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan kesal. "Aku tidak mengerti apa profesi seorang budak cinta."

"_Easy_. Menjemputmu setiap pagi, menyuapimu makanan kala istirahat, mengantarmu jalan-jalan, dan masih banyak lagi."

Hinata terpaku.

"Dua minggu itu terlalu singkat. Bagaimana kalau selamanya?" lanjut Naruto.

"Kau… tidak sedang…"

"Ya, aku _se__dang_," potong Naruto.

Hinata merasa kegugupan mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ia membalikkan badannya, hendak berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi baru dua langkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik lagi untuk menghadap Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, ini adalah 'perayaan' bagiku, sebuah perayaan atas berhentinya rutinitas jualanku di konohashop. Apa kau tidak penasaran apa alasan sebenarnya aku berhenti?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng.

"Bukan karena ponselku rusak. Juga bukan karena aku tidak punya barang yang bisa dijual lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertransaksi dengan pembeli manapun. Aku hanya ingin bertransaksi denganmu."

Sudut bibir Hinata terangkat.

"_You clicked, met, and dealed my heart_," lanjut Naruto yang mendadak sok puitis. Anehnya, Hinata suka itu.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat pada Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan selanjutnya mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

* * *

A/N: Banyaknya yang minta cerita CMD dilanjutkan membuatku semangat dalam menulis fic ini. Request kalian yang minta Naru pacaran sama Hina akhirnya terwujud dalam fic ini. _Hope u like it_ :)

Sign,

Devi Yulia

* * *

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

"Permisi! Ada paket!"

Naruto yang sedang memasak ramen di dapur melongok dengan bingung ke arah pintu. Siapa sih yang tega mengganggu ketenangan Minggu pagiku? batin Naruto kesal. Saking kesalnya, ia sampai membawa juga sumpitnya. Buat apaan tuh?

"Dengan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya si pengantar paket, yang dibalas dengan anggukan bingung dari Naruto. Setelah menandatangani bukti terima, ia pun menerima paket itu. Sebuah paket mungil yang anehnya sangat berat. Ia merobek kertas kado cantik yang membungkusnya, membuka kotaknya, dan matanya membelakak dengan sempurna ketika melihat isinya.

Sebuah _smartphone_ tipis dengan warna kesukaannya: jingga!

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya sambil mengamati _smartphone_ itu lekat-lekat. Ia menekan layarnya dan menemukan sebuah kolom _password_ yang harus diisi. Ia membalik _smartphone_ itu dan ada sebuah catatan kecil tertempel di bagian belakangnya.

_Password: 'Hokage'_

Naruto terkekeh geli. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang mengirim paket ini.

Setelah Naruto bisa mengakses _smartphone_ itu, ia menemukan satu pesan baru di dalam _inbox_. Naruto kaget, bahkan sudah ada SIM _Card_-nya?

_Baka Naruto-kun, anggaplah smartphone ini sebagai hadiah bukan sebagai belas kasihanku padamu__ karena sudah membuat ponselmu rusak. (Anggap saja aku memberikannya sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang _:p_)_

_Aku ingin kau melakukan video call denganku__, tiap akhir pekan._

_Dan, h__ari ini temui aku di atap sekolah, oke? _:p

_U clicked, met, and dealed my heart_

_-Hinata-_


End file.
